fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Warlock Issue 12
Warlock Issue 12 was the second-to-last issue of the -language version of the magazine. Cover The cover is illustrated by Christos Achilleos. Contents Omens and Auguries Jamie Thomson continues to supply Fighting Fantasy, gamebook, and RPG news. *'' '' - and - have been written. *Marc Gascoigne is planning to write an Advanced Fighting Fantasy book. *A promotional bookmark competition is to begin from Puffin. *''Creature of Havoc'' is due out in November. *''Crypt of the Sorcerer'' is due out in April the following year. *''Casket of Souls'' is still in development. *'' '' - is due out in January next year. *The fourth volume of the series is due out in November, as is a second volume of . *Out early next year is the third title - . *In the series and are due out in September while and are scheduled for May 1987. *A 3D gamebook arrives in September. * '' has published , , and . *Two gamebooks are released in December - and . Fields of Battle This article by Graeme Davis looks at a set of simple rules for running mass battles under the Fighting Fantasy system. Illustrated by Jes Goodwin. ''Battle of Grey Rock'' A multi-player mass battle making use of the rules as set out in the "Fields of Battle" article above. Illustrated by Jes Goodwin with a map by Dave Andrews. Titanic! Also featured is a listing of the winners if the Warlock issue 10 competition, one of which is David A. Holt who is listed as winning a signed copy of Trial of Champions. - p.11 The Arcane Archive The reviews section with reviews by Paul Cockburn. Reviewed this issue were: *''Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World'' by Marc Gascoigne (Puffin Books, £4.95 - Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks): "...you're going to have to go a long, long way to find a better background world for a proper role-playing game." - p.12 *'' '' and by and respectively ( , £1.95 each): "The paragraphs are long and extremely flatulent, the choices are few and far between, and the writing style is pompous and laughable." *'' '' and by ( , £2.25 each - Combat Heroes Gamebooks): "These books are a great idea, and although the idea for the pictures isn't new ... Joe's turned out a veritable masterpiece with these two." - p.13 Absolute Beginners An article by Ashley Shepherd that acts as a basic introduction to the world of role-playing games. ''Derek the Troll'' By Lew Stringer, this issue sees Derek the Troll rescue a wizard and be rewarded with a wish. He wishes to be better looking and hijinks ensue... The Warlock's Quill This section had letters from readers published and responded to by the editor. Discussed this issue is what age group Warlock and the Fighting Fantasy gamebooks are aimed at, changes to the magazine, and publication of the gamebooks in foreign countries. "Out of the Pit" The four monsters this issue were: *Dryaden by Paul Harries *Night-Mare by Adam West *Burrowbear by Mark McLeod *Xiau by Su Macklam All were illustrated by Martin McKenna (logo by Will Rees). ''The Book of Runes'' The first part of a comic by Darren Chandler. Paint Yer Dragon Rick Priestly looks at the neglected art of base painting. Return to Firetop Mountain An interview with Steve Jackson about the forthcoming release of the boardgame. ''Deadline to Destruction'' The mini adventure was by Gavin Shute and illustrated by David Stevens. It was a sequel to the gamebook Appointment with F.E.A.R.. Adverts *The inside front cover has a full-page colour advert for Robot Commando. *Page 48 has a quarter-page black and white advert for issue 13. *The back cover has a full-page colour advert for [[The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (boardgame)|board game version of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain]]. See Also *''Warlock'' References Category:Warlock Magazine Entries